The present invention relates to an air temperature control apparatus for an automotive vehicle or the like.
In such an apparatus, a heater and a cooler are disposed in a main air flow duct and either outside air or recirculated air is caused to flow through the duct by a blower. A temperature control door proportions the amount of air flow through the heater and cooler and thereby controls the temperature of air which is introduced into a vehicle passenger compartment through an upper air outlet or a lower air outlet.
It is also known to install a humidifier in the vehicle to compensate for driving in extremely dry climates. Generally, the humidifier is installed directly inside the vehicle passenger compartment and occupies an excessive amount of space. In addition, such humidifiers function to humidify the entire passenger compartment and therefore require an excessive amount of electrical power and consume an excessive amount of water.
This problem can be partially solved by providing the humidifier in the main air duct. However, in the heating mode, air is discharged from the duct through the lower outlet against the driver's legs. This arrangement is extremely inefficient since it is desired to discharge the humidified air against the driver's face for maximum effect.